


Navigating a New Time(Peg's First Month)

by M_E_Carter



Series: Agent Of Resistance [4]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Multi-Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Agents of Shield Season 4 Alt TL, Alternate Universe, Current Events, F/M, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), MCU AU, Miss Union Jack, Multiple Crossovers, Multiverse Portals, Other, Peg's always hungry, Post Agent Carter(TV), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), SGR1918, Time Travel, US Pol - Freeform, What's up with Fury's cat?, Yo-gah pants, the resistance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Carter/pseuds/M_E_Carter
Summary: Computers? Cellphones? Nuclear options? Fidget spinners? Portals to other Earths? Yo-gah pants? Getting Peg acclimated to 2017 may be a mission in itself!
Series: Agent Of Resistance [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829341
Kudos: 4





	Navigating a New Time(Peg's First Month)

#  **Peg’s First Month**

**[SHIELD IN HOUSE SURVEILLANCE FILES: 02022017]**

**Loc: NYC SAFEHOUSE Madison/59th**

**Coulson: <shaking Peg’s hand enthusiastically>** **_Um, I’m Director Phil Coulson. I’ve studied your entire history. This is Agent Daisy Johnson. She’ll be handling your crash course on 21st-century tech. I work with Director Fury, managing the growing number of Resistance members from ‘out of town’ as he likes to put it._ **

**Daisy: <tries not to laugh at Coulson> ** **_Calm down fanboy, you can get her autograph later._ ** **< turns to a confused Peg and points to a large screen with a digital map of the world displaying locations of interest> ** **_Ok, so this is the sitch. Over the last couple of months, we’ve been discovering these weird portals popping up around the world. They don’t last long and we haven’t been able to pinpoint the cause, but things and people have been coming out of them, and, <pauses> they’re not local._ **

**Peggy:** **< distracted by the advanced technology of the display, nodding, stretching a hand out toward the map, stopping just short of touching it> ** **_Fantastic!_ **

**Daisy: <rolls her eyes, steps back, whispering to Phil> ** **_I know you said she was from the past, but c’ mon!_ ** **< points to Peg>** **_How am I supposed to work with this? I thought she worked with Stark’s dad. How can she be THIS tech ignorant? I could hand her a fidget spinner and she’d be distracted for days._ **

**Peg: <piping up, still looking at the map, her back to them>** **_While I’ve no idea what a ‘fidget spinner’ is, you’ll find that I’m a quicker student than you think, Agent Johnson. I also have better hearing than you might expect._ ** **< Daisy cringes slightly, Peg points at the map, suddenly rattling off questions>** **_Have you determined any sort of pattern for the portals? Opening frequency, duration, locations, energy signatures? Are they one or two way directional? What did you mean by ‘not local’?_ **

**Daisy: <surprised, looks at Phil and shrugs, then back to Peg> ** **_Okayyy, scratch the fidget spinner._ ** **< a look of frustration spreads across her face as she explains what little they know> ** **_We’re still working a lot of that out. They seem to be totally random, so far. We don’t even know how to track them, we can’t pinpoint an energy wavelength or any sort of power output that would alert us, until after they’re open. Most of our intel so far has come from people who have travelled through._ **

**Peg:** **_People? But where are they coming FROM?_ **

**Daisy:** **_Well, not Earth, or at least not our Earth._ **

**Peg:** **_Not. Our. Earth?_ **

**Daisy:** **_Ah, um, explaining Multiverse theory is probably more FitzSimmons wheelhouse, but basically there are other dimensions out there, some with Earths like ours, but the history and evolution of some of them are WAAAAAY different._ **

**Peg:** **_Well, I know about the existence of other dimensions, I’ve even seen a portal to one a few times, but other Earths? Howard would be so chuffed if he knew he was missing this!_ **

**Agent Hill: <bursting into the room, interrupting>** **_Judge Robart_ ** **_just issued a restraining order to block the travel ban. The White House counsel is going to appeal, but for the time being it’s stalled._ **

**Phil:** **_Good. Looks like the corruption hasn’t reached the Judicial branch yet. We have to keep encouraging them to stand firm. Any other good news?_ **

**Agent Hill: <checking tablet> ** **_Vincent Viola withdrew his name from consideration for Secretary of the Army._ ** **< everyone turns as a sudden ping flashes on the world map display> ** **_Shit, what now?_ **

**Coulson:** **_Looks like we got a hit on another portal opening. Near London, I’ll grab May and YoYo. We’ll call Kate from Zephyr One. Let’s hope we can contain the situation before it becomes newsworthy. I don’t want to give WHiH any fodder._ **

**Agent Hill:** **_I’ll update Fury, hopefully, it’s just another ‘lost tourist’ from another dimension. Daisy, you need to get Agent Carter to work pronto._ **

**Daisy:** **_Ok, a crash course on computers._ ** ** <pauses, looking sideways at Hill> ** **_Were there even anything like computers back then?_ **

**Peg: <piping up>** **_Oh! Yes! I mean, I think so._ ** **< saying the word slowly>** **_Com-pu-ter. Do you mean those massive computation machines Howard talks incessantly about? The German Z3, Turing’s Enigma, Manchester Baby, ENIAC?_ **

**Daisy: <further impressed>** **_Wow! That’s seriously old school! They’ve gotten a lot smaller and can do a hell of a lot more than just calculations now._ ** **< eye roll>** **_Though most people use them to watch cat videos or play Candy Crush._ ** **< Peg still looks confused>**

 **Agent Hill:** **< snaps her fingers>** **_Oh! Nowadays, it’s like a typewriter attached to a file cabinet connected to a television._ ** **< whispers to Daisy> ** **_I’ve had some experience translating modern life to 1940’s equivalents._**

##  **One Week After Arrival**

**[SHIELD IN HOUSE SURVEILLANCE FILES: 02102017]**

**Loc: NYC SAFEHOUSE Madison/59th**

**Peg:** **_Ah, Agent Johnson! You said you wanted to see me? It looks like you’re busy though, I’m sorry, I’ll come back later._ **

**Daisy: <shakes her head, not turning from the screen> ** **_Nope. Not busy._ **

**Daisy: <sarcastically>** **_Nothing gets past you, does it, Superagent?_ ** **< Peg grins at the joke, rolling her eyes>** **_History lessons are over. Now it’s tech time. Right now I’m setting up your email, news alerts, contacts and Twitter, then syncing everything with your phone._ **

**Peg:** **_MY phone? You mean I need one of those tiny little things that people can’t seem to put down?_ **

**Daisy:** **_Yes, you do. You’re going to want to be aware of things as soon as they happen. This,_ ** ** <waves phone> ** **_is the best way to do that._ **

**Peg: <groans, eyeing the phone with distaste> ** **_I’ll likely break the bloody damn thing. Or misplace it._ **

**Daisy:** **_Don’t worry. You’re covered. It’s got a protective case and a tracker built-in._ ** ** <mumbles under her breath> ** _I wonder if Hill had this much trouble acclimating Rogers._

 **Peg:** **_I’m sorry?_ **

**Daisy:** **_Oh, sorry, it’s nothing. Ok, so everything’s already programmed in for your email. I took all the info for your security questions from your old SSR file. Your password is your old SSR ID code._ **

**Peg: <rattling the code off>** **_32817SA? That works. Easy to remember._ **

**Daisy:** **_We just need to set up your Twitter. Obviously you can’t use your real name or date of birth._ ** ** <pauses, looking up>** **_How old are you now?_ **

**Peg: <startled for a moment>** **_Um, 28._ ** **< thinks>** **_If I were still alive, I’d be well into my nineties, now, wouldn’t I?_ **

**Daisy:** **_Ok, so, without the time travel factor, April 9th, 1988 would be your birthday if you’re 28 now. I figured all we need to change was the year. People would find it hard to believe a ninety-six-year-old was politically active on the internet._ ** **< Peg snorts> ** **_I mean, it’s possible, but not likely. Ok, all that’s left is a handle. A lot of people use nicknames to protect their anonymity. Do you have any, or should we make something up?_ **

**_Peg: <ponders a moment> Oh, I’ve had numerous aliases over the years. Not all complimentary. _ ** **< begins to list and debate each one> ‘** **_Agent 13’ was my old SSR designation, but advertising as an agent is less than clandestine. ‘Queen Victoria’ reminds me of a wanker I punched once. ‘Marge’ reminds me of another. Nothing that will associate me with Captain America, else I’ll punch that whomever as well._ **

**_Daisy:_ ** **< eyewide>** **_You’ve really got a thing for punching people. Maybe something people you DIDN’T want to hit might have called you?_ **

**Peg: <laughing>** **_Well, I guess that rules out Stark!_ ** **< still laughing>** **_Ah, hm, the Commandos used to call me ‘Miss Union Jack’._ **

**Daisy:** **_Oh, wow. I forgot you fought beside them._ ** **< suddenly saddened> ** **_We had an agent on our team whose grandfather was a Commando. His name was Antoine Tripplett, but_ ** **< pauses>** **_we just called him Tripp._ **

**Peg: <whispers>** **_Was._ ** **< biting her lip>** **_Line of duty?_ **

**Daisy: <nods, eyes watering just a little, speaking softly>** **_He was a good agent, and a good friend. He saved my life before he died._ **

**Peg: <looking down at her hands, sighs>** **_I suppose I shouldn’t pry for details. I’ll settle for knowing their legacy carries on._ **

**Daisy: <smiles sadly, nodding> Yeah, he definitely lived up to it. <sniffles, wiping her eyes> ** **_So, ‘Miss Union Jack’ it is then?_ **

**Peg: <nods> ** **_Yes, I think it works._ **

**Daisy:** **_Viola! One fully synched social media tech profile. We can break for lunch and then I’ll show you how everything works._ **

**Peg: <still leery of the new tech, but lured by the promise of food> ** **_Well, I’ll not turn down a meal! The food here is excellent!_ **

**Peg: <sarcastically> ** **_Oh if only! We had to ration our boot leather for boots!_ ** ** <looks down at her feet> ** **_Which reminds me. If I’m going to be staying here a while, would it be possible to acquire a better wardrobe? I don’t mean to sound ungrateful, but I’m a bit tired of walking the halls in ‘yo gah pants’. While extremely comfortable, I feel less than professional._ **

**Daisy: <trying not to laugh>** **_I’ll talk to Hill and see what we can do._ **

##  **Two Weeks After Arrival**

**[SHIELD IN HOUSE SURVEILLANCE FILES: 02172017]**

**Loc: NYC SAFEHOUSE Madison/59th**

**Daisy: <looks up from her laptop, shakes her head in disbelief> ** **_You’ve only been here a few weeks, Carter! You really are picking things up quickly. If I didn’t know better, I’d think you’d been doing this for a while!_ **

**Peg:** **_Thank you, Agent Johnson, your guidance has been invaluable. Though codebreaking and data compiling have always come quickly to me, the resources available in this day and age are astounding! What would have taken me a good week to sort out in the news files, I can now do in a matter of hours._ **

**Daisy:** **_Tech and information travel fast these days._ ** **< sighs>** **_Unfortunately, fake news spreads quickly too. There are a lot of bots and trolls out there pushing that crap, and too many people fall for it. The more we can amplify the truth the better._ **

**Peg:** **_I’m quite enjoying the technology, though the politics, culture, and language are still confusing at times. When that plonker Pence first talked about a ‘nuclear option’ for appointing that dreadful DeVos woman to head the Department of Education, I actually feared he was planning to drop a bomb on the Senate._ **

**Daisy: <nods>** **_Metaphorically speaking, he kinda did. But, yeah, I can see where you might think that. I mean, you actually lived through a war where we dropped nuclear bombs on our enemies._ **

**Peg: <sighs, with a look of regret>** **_The Allies may have protected the world from evil, but not everything we did was honourable or right._ **

**Daisy: <frowns> ** **_The Japanese internment camps._ **

**Peg: <nods sadly> ** **_Among other things, yes. Some were big things like that, but sometimes even a simple mission could have bigger repercussions._ **

**Daisy:** **_Sometimes, even our best intentions go sideways._ ** ** <inhales>** **_If I had a dollar for every mission that solved a problem but created another one,_ ** ** <trails off, laughing> ** **_I could be in Japan working on a music career._ **

**Peg:** **_Oh! Speaking of missions! Data compilation, letters and phone calls are all well and good, but when will I be going out into the field? I know we’ve sent protection details on some essential DOJ workers, and former ones like that Miss Yates. Perhaps an undercover security detail for the next march? Helping to organise Indivisible groups? Working with campaigns for special elections? Assisting with the investigation into Mr Flynn’s connections to Russia?_ **

**Daisy:** **_From what Fury and Coulson have told me, that wouldn’t be the best idea. You weren’t exactly an unknown figure in history. People are gonna recognise you. Enemy agents will put a target on your head, and people who knew you before are going to have questions we can’t answer._ **

**Peggy:** **< frustrated>** **_Oh please! I’m still an agent and a spy, I know how to blend in and stay incognito. I NEED to get out there and help. You people did NOT pull me seventy YEARS ahead just for hacking and intel gathering! I could be on the ground doing volunteer work, SOMETHING, ANYTHING! I’m going stir crazy staring at these screens the last few weeks. I was meant for more than this!_ **

**Daisy:** **_I get it. I remember being locked down on house arrest after I messed up a few times. Heck, technically because of the Accords, I’m on desk duty right now. It sucks. I can bring it up, but in the end, it’s going to be up to Coulson and Fury. <Peg squints, about to ask about the Accords>_ **

**Fury: <heard screaming from down the hall> _Do Not Let My Cat Out Of My Office! How many times do I need to tell you people that!_**

**Daisy: <wincing> _But, maybe not right now. No one knows why, but he’s really touchy about Goose._ <leans in, whispering> _I heard a rumour, that he used alien tech to put his dying girlfriend’s brain into the cat._ <Peg gives her a look of disbelief, Daisy shrugs> _What? This is SHIELD. Anything is possible._  
**

**_Fury:_ ** **< still yelling as he stomps down the hall> _Next motherfucker to let her out, is going to be fed TO her!_**

##  **Three Weeks After Arrival**

**[SHIELD IN HOUSE SURVEILLANCE FILES: 02242017]**

**Loc: NYC SAFEHOUSE Madison/59th**

**Maria:** **_So what do you think of things around here so far, Agent?_ **

**Peggy:** **_Oh, do call me Peggy, please. We’ve worked together long enough, there’s no need for formality. Pass the crisps please, would you, Maria?_ ** **< takes the bag>** **_So many incredible changes in this time. The food is quite a bit better. I never did learn to cook. Out in the field, I had a horrible tendency to burn my rations. Dugan and the others never let me live it down._ ** **< smiles softly, remembering>** **_Steve never laughed. He always shared his, which were as undercooked as mine was burnt._ **

**Maria:** **< shifting the conversation>** **_I see the new clothes I brought you fit well._ **

**Peggy:** **_Oh yes, indeed. Thank you! These fabrics are quite light and comfortable. I imagine they’re much less cumbersome in a fight. And the undergarments! It takes me a fraction of the time to dress in the morning!_ **

**Maria:** **< snickers>** **_I never thought I’d be talking about bras with the great Peggy Carter._ ** **< grabs a chip>**

 **Peggy:** **_Oh pish and tosh. Do you know how odd it is to have everyone in the building staring at you? They look at me like I’m some long lost hero, here to save them all. Yet I’m confined to the safehouse and have no idea of all the adventures they think I’ve had. I know my value, but I’m no hero. I’m just another Agent, doing my job._ **

**Maria:** **_You broke, will break? Time travel makes tenses confusing._ ** **< Peggy laughs>** **_You’ve been a rule-breaker and a role model for so many women. You were picked up, when? Late 1949?_ ** **< Peggy nods>** **_It was the very beginning of SHIELD. You founded it with Howard Stark and Colonel Phillips. You were the first Director. In 1949, a WOMAN, running ANYTHING was considered a joke. You proved them all wrong._ **

**Peggy: <looks around> _Well from what little I’ve seen, you’ve all certainly done well with it in the last 70 years. I admit I had my doubts. Trying to keep both Howard and the Colonel in check was exhausting. I just wish I could see more. I’d love to walk the city streets, see the people. You really get a feel for the people of a place just by walking around._** **< both women’s phones buzz in alert>**

 **Maria: _I’ve gotta run, Fury has me following up on another lead from that last portal, but this was fun. Talk more later?_** **< laughing sing-song voice> _I’ll bring more chi-ips._**

 **Peggy:** **< laughing as well>** **_Drat, you know my weakness. Wish I were going with you._ ** **< checks phone>** **_Mine is just a new follower alert. I guess I’ll go check out the new recruit, while you go have all the fun. OH! Bring some of that horseradish cheddar dip, and I’ll tell you stories about the Commandos when you get back!_ **

**Maria:** **_Deal!_ ** **< heads out>**

 **Peggy:** **< scrolling>** **_Hmm, SGR1918 are you Resistance material?_ ** **< reading bio>** **_‘I don’t like bullies, I don’t care where they’re from.’_ ** **< smiles>** **_Well, that’s a promising start._ **


End file.
